


Blame Irey and Dawn

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Series: My Teen Titans [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Basically I messed with the DC timelines, F/F, F/M, M/M, Out Of The Shadows oneshot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 11:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19535911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: My Teen Titans go back in time to the days of the Young Justice Team. Read PT 1 please.





	Blame Irey and Dawn

Damian/Lian  
Conner/M'gann  
Wally/Artemis  
Roy/Jade  
Oliver/Dinah  
Bruce/Talia  
Clark/Lois  
Zachary/Irey  
Jonathan/Mia  
Aaron/Dawn  
Zatanna/John  
Jason Todd/Roy Harper  
Dick Grayson/Koriand'r

The Teen Titans came to in a single cell, all of them cuffed and stripped of their weapons. Some of them wore collars. "Who are you?" Damian's head snapped up at the voice, his eyes wide under his mask. "Father?" he choked. Lian's fingers itched for her bow, and Jon reached for Damian's wrist. The Dark Knight stepped out of the shadows, an eyebrow raised under his cowl. "Who. Are. You?" Batman growled again. "We're the Titans. Duh." Irey spat, glaring at Batman. "First, tell us something only the real Batman would know. Tell us why you took in Dick Grayson." Cassandra demanded. Batman's eyes widened slightly but he nodded. "His parents were murdered in front of him, and I didn't want him to go off on the wrong path to avenge them." Damian nodded, his body tense. "Masks." Cassandra said, making the one word sound like an order. The whole team pulled off their masks, threw their hoods down, or took off their hats. "Names." Batman demanded. "Damian Wayne, Cassandra Wayne, Lian Harper, Irey West, Jonathan Kent, Dawn Allen, Mia Queen, Zachary Zatara, Aaron Queen. Robin, Black Bat, Speedy, Kid Flash, Superboy, X-S, Arrowette, Magister and Rogue Canary." Lian offered, earning a glare from Damian. Cassandra beamed at her second.

....................................

"Go sit in the communal area with the team." Batman ordered. "I will contact the league." The Titans scrambled to gather their stuff, slapping their masks on and yanking their hoods up. Lian ran her fingers through Damian's hair to fix it. Jon grasped Mia's hand and pulled her out to the communal area, peering around curiously. "It really will change..." Dawn whispered. Aaron wrapped an arm around her waist. "You okay?" she nodded. "It's just been a while." the entire Team perked up and stared at the group with wide eyes. "Yay! Bonding time with the little Leaguers!" Mia cheered sarcastically. Zach rolled his eyes. " _Steknalb dna swollip_!" he chanted, piles of pillows and blankets appearing. Zatanna raised an eyebrow at that. "That's pretty advanced for a 14 year old." she commented. Zach grinned toothily. "Learned from the best, mom." her eyes widened. Lian flopped down on a large pillow, pulling Damian down beside her. Cass crossed her legs on a fluffy blanket. Irey and Dawn created a pillow pile in an instant. " _Swollip fo tnuoma eht elbuod_." Zach commanded. "So who are you guys?" Wally tilted his head. Cass glanced at Damian and Lian. Lian shrugged. "I'll go first. My name is Lian Nguyen Harper, I'm the daughter of Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen, or Red Arrow and Cheshire. I go by Speedy, and I'm the second in command." She reeled off awkwardly. "I am Damian Wayne, blood son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul, the Batman and the Demon's Heir. I am the fifth Robin, and I am a founding member of the Titans." Damian held his chin up proudly. Dick looked like he wanted to comment but Wally shushed him. "I'm Zachary Zatara, only son of Zatanna Zatara and John Constantine. My alias is Magister and I'm a new member of the Titans." Zach mumbled. "I am Cassandra Wayne, chosen daughter of Bruce Wayne, the Detective. I am called Black Bat and am Leader of the Titans." Cass made a face as she tried to find all the words she wanted. "Uh, I'm Jonathan Kent, youngest son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, aka Superman. I'm Superboy and I'm also a founding Titan." Jon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hold up." Zach interrupted. " _Seivvic otni egnahc_." he commanded, changing all the titans into their civvies. "Thanks Zach." Irey beamed. "I'm Irey West, oldest daughter of Wally West and Artemis Crock, aka the Flash and Tigress. I'm the new Kid Flash and a newly crowned Titan." Irey bowed playfully, making her teammates grin. "I'm Aaron Queen, son of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance, aka Green Arrow and Black Canary. Alias is Rogue Canary and newish Titan." Aaron hid his face in Dawn's shoulder. "I'm Dawn West-Allen, youngest daughter of Iris West and Barry Allen, the Original Flash. I'm also known as X-S, and I'm a new member of the Titans." Dawn played with Aaron's blonde curls. "I'm Aaron's older sister Mia Queen, I go by Arrowette and I'm a founding member of the Titans." Mia gave a little wave. "So basically you're the next generation of us." Roy summarized. Damian scowled. "No. We work separate from the League. There is a Team, but we're not on it." Irey perked up. "My twin brother Jay is on the Team, and Damian's niece Mari Grayson." she supplied helpfully. "My brother Kon is on it with Kara." Jon added. "We're just the rebels, rejects and renegades." Dawn beamed. "You're just happy to be away from Bart." Irey elbowed her -cousin?- playfully. "Impulse is...impulsive." Dawn allowed. "And trust me, we don't operate without the Bat checking in all the time." Lian grinned teasingly at Damian and Cass. "Like you can talk. Harper's at the tower every other weekend." Damian scoffed. "He doesn't count. The Outlaws are allies." Cass defended Lian. "And that's why you're not team leader, Dami. We'd be at war with everyone." Zach moaned dramatically. "Who are the Outlaws?" Kaldur asked curiously. "Roy Harper, Jason Todd, Kori Anders, Bizarro, and Artemis of Bana-Mighdall." Lian listed proudly. "Dad and Uncle Jason founded it as Red Arrow and Red Hood."

..................................................................................................................

"So they're our kids?" Superman raised an eyebrow. Batman accessed the Watchtower computer, bringing up images of the kids. "They call themselves The Teen Titans. Cassandra and Damian Wayne, Aaron and Mia Queen, Lian Harper, Irey West, Dawn Allen, Jon Kent and Zachary Zatara." Oliver, Dinah, Barry, Nabu and Clark looked stunned. "From what I've heard, Jon has a brother Kon and a cousin Kara, Damian and Cass have multiple siblings, Lian has a cousin named Mari, Irey has a twin brother named Jay, and Dawn is the youngest of 3." Batman smirked slightly over at Barry who went pale. "What are their aliases?" Diana asked curiously. "Black Bat, Robin, Rogue Canary, Arrowette, Speedy, Kid Flash, X-S, Superboy, and Magister." Batman gestured to each teen as he said their names. "Their parents?" Hal grinned mischievously. "Cassandra and Damian are my children, Aaron and Mia are Green Arrow and Black Canary's children, Lian is Red Arrow's daughter with Cheshire, Irey is Kid Flash and Artemis's daughter, Dawn is Flash's daughter, Jon is Superman's son with a human, and Zachary is Zatanna and John Constantine's son." The League fell quiet in deep thought. Oliver stood up. "I want to see them." Others made sounds of agreement.

............................................................................

Damian and Jon were bantering playfully when the League arrived. The other Titans and the Team were watching with amusement, while Lian spoke in hushed tones to Roy, Irey and Artemis were plotting together, and Zach was showing Zatanna some spells. Clark and Bruce hid smiles at their sons friendship, and Cass grinned over at them. Dawn's jaw dropped as her eyes landed on Barry. "Holy crap dad we really do give you gray hair!" she gasped. Barry made a noise and the kids all snorted. Dawn blushed furiously realizing she said that out loud. Aaron grinned, hiding his face in his speedster's hair. Oliver and Dinah stared at the blonde boy in a red tee shirt. Mia met her mother's eyes, becoming shy. Lian reached over and took Damian's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He looked at her with fear in his green eyes. "It's okay Dami." The ruby archer whispered. Dick and Bruce both looked confused and surprised by the amount of emotion the future Robin showed. Damian's fingers twitched in Lian's hands, tapping against her palm. Her eyes softened even more, pulling him into a hug. Jon and Cass exchanged a look and Dawn, Aaron, Mia, Jon and Cass all went to their parents, causing a distraction from Lian and Damian. "Is he alright?" Bruce asked Cass, his voice low and concerned. "Grief. Our father died." Cass murmured simply, biting her lip. Bruce's eyes widened. "Timmy, Steph and Jaybird believe you are alive though. No body." Cass added. Jon was grinning at something Clark had said, and he pushed off from the ground, hovering a foot in the air. Clark laughed at that, grinning too. Mia giggled at her boyfriend, and Conner bit his lip from where he sat beside M'gann and Kaldur. Damian cracked a small smile at his friend's antics, wiping his eyes and sitting up. Lian ruffled his hair, giggling. "So how did you guys time travel?" Dinah asked curiously. Dawn and Irey's eyes widened as their teammates all pointed at them. "Hey!" Irey yelped. Lian shrugged. "Sorry cuz, it's the truth." Irey scowled at the red-head. "Traitor." Lian smirked, sticking her tongue out. "Irey and Dawn opened up a breach, Jon had the bright idea to investigate." Damian explained, earning a yelp from his best friend. "In Jon's defense, the last time a breach opened a giant purple monster tried to kill us all." Zach offered. They all went quiet, remembering what happened then with Jaime and Rachel. The other heroes looked confused with the Titans sudden silence. "Tried?" Dick asked cautiously, knowing what that look meant. "We lost Blue Beetle and Raven." Aaron said softly, making Cass clench her fists. Rachel had been one of her oldest friends, understanding her better than anyone. "Our world may be a bit darker than what you are used to." Damian said softly. "We're not spoiling too much." Zach smirked mischievously. "Zach! Now they'll want to know more!" Irey groaned, whacking the back of his head. "Sorry...." Zach mumbled. "We won't pry." Oliver offered, his eyes sparkling as he surveyed the kids. "Good, because we aren't spoiling any more." Mia huffed. "That's a lie, none of us can keep secrets." Aaron corrected her. "Hush. Spoilers." Cass scolded him, grinning. "Do you guys have siblings?" Barry asked curiously. Dawn smirked at him. "Two brothers. Bart and Donny." she announced. "Several brothers. Two sisters." Damian and Cass piped up in unison. "Dick, Jason, Tim, Terry, Stephanie, Helena." Damian listed with a scowl. "Ugh I wish. Apparently I'm a handful on my own." Lian groaned. "I have Conner and Mathew, and Kara's kinda my sister." Jon mumbled. "I have a twin brother Jay." Irey beamed. The Queen siblings pointed at each other wordlessly. "Same, Speedy." Zach pouted, sprawling out on the floor. "I guess Mari counts as a sibling though." Lian said thoughtfully. Everyone looked up with wide eyes as another breach opened, Booster Gold coming through with a frown. "Hey kids." He said to the Titans. "Booster." Damian tutted. An older version of Roy came through next, a biker guy in a red helmet following him. A black and blue clad man followed them through, with the Flash and Green Arrow on his heels. Conner Kent came through next, with Superman behind him, and then a blonde Brit in a trench-coat. The Titans let out excited cries, scrambling to their feet and going to their respective guardians. Roy and Bucket-head embraced Lian tightly, Superman and Conner knelt in front of Jon, Damian and Cass clung to the man in black and blue, the Queen kids hurled themselves at Green Arrow, Zach was scolded by Trench-Coat, Irey and Dawn nuzzled into the Flash's arms. "What were you thinking?" Flash scolded, his voice a far cry from Barry's gentle tone. The Team and the League watched with smiles and soft eyes. "I didn't do it this time." Lian informed her father and Bucket-Head. Roy chuckled, his eyes tearing up. "Don't do that to me again, sweetheart." he pleaded. "Are you hurt?" Superman checked Jon over. "I'm fine, Dad." Jon assured the Man of Steel. "Good god you two are giving me gray hairs." Black-and-Blue sighed dramatically. Cass and Damian beamed up at him. "That's our job, Grayson." Damian tutted. "Wait!" Dick jumped up from his place on the floor with Wally and Kaldur. "You're me?!" he stared at Black-and-Blue. "You were scrawny, big brother." Cass smiled angelically. "Hey! Jason was worse!" Black-and-blue yelped. "Shut up now while you can, Dickhead." Bucket-head glanced at Black-and-Blue. Green Arrow looked at his younger self mournfully. "You still look great, Daddy." Mia assured him sweetly.


End file.
